Dedication Song
by Themusicfanatic
Summary: This is a story about a girl with cancer meeting her heroes, Cinnamontoastken, Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye, and Markiplier.. hope that you guys like it!
1. Meeting her heroes

This is a story of a girl meeting her heroes, which are Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Cinnamontoastken. This story is based off of the song A Thousand Miles away,by an amazing songwriter by the name of TheOnlyFanTazy and is dedicated to my best friends little sister, who was also one of the bestest friends of mine as well, and who sadly died of cancer at only age ten. I thought about what would happen if she met her heroes, and though she was never able to meet them in her lifetime in the real world, at least she'll be able to meet them here.. Hope you enjoy! I will not say the name of my friends sister, because she would not like any personal information to be put out to public, but lets call her diamond, because that's what she was to all of us, and we miss her so much!Also, i would like to add that if there is a scene set in a video it will be in it will be in one of Marks vids, because Mark was her all-time favorite youtuber, just like me and her sister. I will add my actual name (Amber) but not my friends name, lets call my friend Ruby. Anyways, here we go! Hope you enjoy!(By the way, the video my bff's sister "sent" Mark wasn't actually made, but she was considering making it.)

Mark, Sean, Felix, and Ken are getting ready for pax prime...

"Hey everybody, my name is Markiplier and we are getting ready to go to PAX PRIIIIIIIIME! Along with my buds Jacksepticeye, Pewdiepie, And Cinnamontoastken! Are you guys ready!?" "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Jack shouted, drowning out the others, and feeling left out that he was the only person in the group that was that loud, and giving a fake frown as well. "Awwwwwww! Don't feel bad, Jack! Were going to Pax Prime!" Mark said, hugging his friend, smiling. "Get ready for some more Septiplier fanfiction, you guuys!" Ken and Felix said, making Mark and Jack sighing and rolling their eyes. "Come on, you don't think people will make fanfictions because of a hug, do you?" Mark said. "Oh, no, i'm sure there will be PLENTY fanfics out there just if you guys hug in one of your videos, let alone doing something like making it look like you smacked the other guys butt." Felix said. Jack and Mark immediately knew he was talking about their face swap video, where so many fans had noticed that Jack had supposedly smacked Mark's butt. (This is true, btw! Look up their face swap video... you'll see what i mean if your paying attention.) 'Whatever, Felix, lets just go already." Jack said,laughing it off, starting to head out to Pax Prime. "LET"S DO THIS THING!" He shouted, walking outside with the others.

Meanwhile, Amber, Diamond, and Ruby were heading to Pax Prime, Diamond bouncing up and down in the Taxi's back seat...

"Diamond! Calm down, girl! You have enough power to let this car drive us to Pax Prime!" Ruby said to her ten-year-old sister,who was almost making the taxi shake from her jumping up and down. "I'm sorry! But the fact that after we go to Pax were going to their meet-and-greet makes me CRAZY exited!" Amber laughed at diamond, then asked her a question:" Hey, did you ever send Markiplier your dedication video to him for that contest he's having for fan-made videos?" "Uhhhhh, DUH! Of course I did! Why would i not?" She replied to her older sisters best friend, then giggling. "Omg! were here! She said, opening the taxi door and jumping out, letting her sister and friend pay for the drive over. All three girls were dressed up in one of their favorite characters from a movie or game, Ruby being Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's, Diamond being Arriety from "The secret world of Arriety", and Amber dressed as the Cheshire cat from Alice: Madness returns, but with a smaller head than the actual character, of course, and a guitar strapped around her with the guitar on the back.

Meanwhile, Mark, Jack, Ken and Felix were gathered around Mark's phone...

"Yeah, I got it just now." Mark was telling the rest of the youtubers around him. On his phone screen, they saw a young girl who was Ten years old, who went by the name diamond. She said that she was going to sing a song dedicated to Mark, called a thousand miles away written by another fan named TheOnlyFanTazy.

Being transported into the video once she starts to sing...

"Okay, so here it goes:

I'm sitting here, talking to myself

laughing louder, shouting words only i can hear

In this silent room, everyone seems to speak

And the words I say are heard from A Thousand Miles Away...

I am a little child a monster inside my head

A hidden secret, a box that can't be found

I am a king of creatures, A king of drunken joy...

And all that I am can be seen from A Thousand Miles Away...

I am a person, I am a human being...

I may not seem special in my eyes, but I am here...

No matter how hard I try, my feelings surface...

And all that I feel can be felt from A Thousand Miles Away...

in the video, ruby and Amber show up to be back ground singers, with their names at the bottom of their images...

(Diamond) I'm sitting here, Talking to myself (Amber) (And the words I say are heard)

(both) from A Thousand Miles Away

(Ruby) I am a little child, a Monster inside my head

(Ruby and Amber) and all that I am can be seen from A thousand Miles Away...

(Diamond) I am a person, I am a human being

(Ruby and Amber) (And all I feel can be felt)

(All) from A Thousand Miles Away...

(Amber and ruby fade out, diamond starts to speak again)

(diamond) Thank you so much for watching this video, I hope you enjoyed it, Mark!

(Being transported out of video)

Jack, Mark, Felix and Ken are staring at the screen with the Ten-year-old girl who was fading out slowly, smiling wide at them, waving

"Wow, I did not expect that..." Mark said, starting to sniffle a bit. "Awwww, Mark! are you starting to cry?" Jack said, nudging him with his arm. "I Don't know.. May-baey!" He said, closing his phone and getting ready to get up on stage. Ken laughed and walked out. "hey guys! How are ya'! My name is cinnamontoastken, and I would like to welcome you guys to PAX PRIME!"

Ken carried on with his introductions for Pewds, Jack, and Mark, Pewds coming on stage in a red dress and matching bonnet, making everybody in the audience laugh. (This actually happened, too!) Ruby and Amber were watching Diamond laughing, all of her attention focused on the Swedish man walking around stage in a red dress. They smiled, happy that she was happy too, knowing the situation that she was in at the moment. She was just diagnosed with cancer, and she was traveling around in a wheelchair almost all the time now, only now and then standing up and walking to do something. She was getting weaker, and everybody BUT her seemed to notice it. But right now, they didn't care. They were happy that she was enjoying herself, watching her favorite youtubers play a game of cards against humanity, them looking up now and again to look up at a camera above them, Jack then screaming at it to stop staring at them, and then returning to their game. Everybody was so happy, and then they told everybody that the show was almost over, but they did have a chance to talk to them by lining up at either side of the stage and asking them different questions, but Diamond decided to wait until the meet-and-greet to talk to them. "Okay, suit yourself." Ruby said. The show went too fast for the fans of these four youtubers, and Diamond was sort of dissapointed that it was over, but was the happiest girl in the world when they went to meet her heroes.

Finally, they got to the front, and Diamond slowly rode her wheelchair up to the four youtubers, and started to grin wider than Amber's Cheshire Cat face paint. "Hi there!" She said, waving. "I'm so exited to meet you guys!" She was clutching her cellphone tightly to her, her Markiplier screen lock clicking on and off as she clicked her phone on and off. "It's nice to meet you to! So, What are you lassies dressed up as today?" Jack asked her. She giggled and told them who they were. "Hey, wait a minute, you look familiar..." Mark told Diamond. He thought about it for a minute, then he realized it: "You were the girl who made that dedication video for me! Uhh.. Diamond, was it? You guys were amazing!" Diamonds eyes went wide with shock, and she looked up at her sister, who mouthed the words: "I don't know what to say..." Felix laughed slightly. "You guys ok?" He said. Diamond snapped back to reality."Yeah!Uhh, well, um, thank you for watching it! It was meant for your fan-made song contest..." She said. "Well, I thought that was an amazing song, from all of you. And I thank TheOnlyFanTazy for writing it." He said, smiling. She smiled back at him, slightly blushing. "Thanks.. Hey, Umm, I was wondering.. could you guys sign this?" She asked them, handing them a book. "You guys are my favorite youtubers, and I would like you to sign it maybe...?" She said, handing them a book with their names on page-holders on some pages, with the pages decorated with their symbols and different characters they had created throughout their videos. After that they all ook one big group selfie, and then they said they had to go home "Awwww... Well, thank you guys for dressing up in such great costumes and coming to see us!" Mark told them, waving buh-bye to them as they walked away. Diamond waved bye, her sister pushing her wheelchair out the double-doors, Amber staying to say one last thing. "Thank you guys though, seriously, for everything that you do, and everything that you have done for her. She was just diagnosed with cancer, and she has been very weak, but all of your videos have kept her strong. Thank you so much! That's all... bye..." She smiled and waved, then walked off. The youtubers watched them all walk off, looking at each other in suprise. "Wow... I didnt realize that we did so much..." Ken said. " I know, right? It's crazy..." Jack said. With that, they returned to their patiently waiting fans in front of them, who were talking to Mark and Felix and taking photos with them.

Well, what did ya' think? This is only the first part, but a second part will be coming out very soon! again, the song featured does not belong to me, but TheOnlyFanTazy, and I really enjoy it, and i hope you liked it, too. I hope you liked it, and I will be returning very soon with another chapter!


	2. going to LA

Hey guys! Sorry that this took so long to update, but I am very busy with homework and stuff like that, and now I finally have some time to update this, so, here it goes!

2 weeks after Mark's dedication song contest ended

"Hey, guys, my name is Markiplier, and today is THE DAYYYYYYYY! You ALL know what I am talking about! I am of course talking about the winner of my dedication song contest! I told you guys to create a song or to take a song youve already heard and send it to me! So so so so so many of you guys sent me amazing fan videos, but of course, there can only be one winner! It took me such a long time to figure out just a single winner, so here it goes: The winner is... Diamond from West Palm Beach Florida, along with her sister Ruby and her sister's best friend, Amber! I was actually able to meet these three amazingly talented girls along with many others at Pax Prime Just a few weeks ago! It was so amazing to meet Diamond and her two friends and to see them all dressed up in there outfits, because they were dressed up as their favorite game or movie characters, and they were amazing! So, i'm pretty sure that when they see this, they will all immediately know what they have won- They are going to come to L.A to spend a week doing different videos with me and all of my friends, we'll get to know everybody, and it will all be awesomely amazing! I also would like to give some other people gifts as well, like TheOnlyFanTazy for making the song that they had sung in the video, and that means that she gets tickets to our next pax prime that we do, which is not to far ahead, bye the way, along with the other people who I thought deserved to win, so all ten of you people, be prepared to get your tickets as well! Again, everybody who entered was extremely amazing, so many people coming from so many different places, every single last one of you I would like to meet, I would love to hear your stories, but sadly, only one could win,or in this case, three from one video, and I hope that they have the best time of their lives here in L.A! Okay, so, lets forget about that FOR NOW and move on to this new game that we are playing called Slime Rancher!

Diamond is at her computer, Marks latest video paused on the Slime Rancher game screen

"Oh. My. God." She said, blankly staring at the screen. "Who died?" Amber and Ruby said together. "Noone." She said. "Well, then, what are you Oh. My. God.-ing about?" Amber said, walking towards the computer screen. She noticed that it was one of Marks videos, so she looked at the title: "Adorable Little Poops! Slime Rancher" "Oh, cool, Marks playing Slime Rancher." She said, walking back to sit next to ruby. Because Diamond was so shocked, she calmly took off her Mark/Jack headphones and unplugged it from her computer. She rewound the video to the beginning and pushed play. "Ummm... Diamond? Your headphones aren't-" Ruby started. Suddenly, she heard Mark say "Dedication Song Contest", and froze. She quietly whispered to the wide eyed Amber: "Uh-oh. We didn't win, did we?" she said. "Uhhhh, no, no I don't think that we did." "Well what do we do now? She's not going to let this g-" "Listen." Diamond said, turning up her volume to 100%. "The winner is..." They heard from her computer. "Here it comes..." Amber said, preparing for the worst. "Diamond from West Palm Beach Florida, along with her sister Ruby and her sisters best friend, Amber!" Amber and Ruby shot up like bullets, staring at first each other, then to the computer, then to Diamond. They sat there, listening to Mark talking, then going to Slime Rancher, in nothing other than silence. Finally, Diamond spoke up. So... this means were going to L.A.?" She said, breaking into a huge grin. "Ruby and Amber looked at each other. "I guess so." They both said, smiling back.

After the three girls arranged the plans, made phone calls, got phone calls, and got packed up, they headed to the airport a week later, Amber taking her camera out. "Hey, Guys! It's Themusicfanatic here! Sooooooo if you guys did not see my last video, me, Ruby and especially diamond were the WINNERS of Markiplier's dedication song contest, and now we are in Florida heading to L.A. with their parents here,but we are going to leave them behind thanks to things called bribery and paperwork due to the contest and stuff, and of course, because of Diamonds history of cancer, at least one person here and one person over there MUST KNOW that she has it, and stuff like that in which I shall not bore you with, so anyways... we are really exited to be heading to L.A.! Isn't that right guys?" Amber said, pointing the camera towards Ruby and Diamond, Ruby nodding her head, smiling and waving, Diamond jumping up and saying: I cannot wait a moment longer! When is the plane even coming!? She said, crossing he eyes and making a face in the process. Amber laughed and then turned the camera back to her, slightly laughing. "You guys think that shes hyper now? You should have seen her after we realized that we were chosen to go to California... maaaaaan her face... actually all our faces, huh, Ruby?" "Yeah... Oh my god, the moment of silence that we had when we realized we won was priceless though! Nothing but silence and the noise of the video in the background, so confused, just like, 'uhhh... did we just win?'"She said, faking a shocked face. "Yeah, oh my gosh it took us forever to process that in our minds." Amber said from behind the camera. Their plane was called, and they boarded onto the plane, Diamond nervous the entire time, both her and her sister saying bye to their parents, Amber standing by the gate, already having said goodbye to her parents at her house.

Finally, they boarded onto the plane, and headed off to L.A., Amber cutting off the video before they got on and shutting her camera off.

A few minutes before Diamond, Amber, and Ruby land...

"Soooooo Jack, Ken, Felix! You guys excited for the girls to come over to do videos and sturff with us?!" Mark said, pointing the camera towards the three other youtubers sitting next to them. "Yepperdoo!" "You bet!" and "yep!" Were the reactions that Mark got in response. "Well, from what we are hearing, the plane should land in a few minutes, so you guys will be seeing them real soon! Oh, speaking of the devil..." Mark said, as they heard over the loudspeaker the plane being called in for landing. "That's their plane now!" Mark said, looking towards the gate that the girls would walk through to meet them... again. "Should we go over to greet them properly when they land?" Jack said, standing up. "Sure! Let's go!" Mark said, following Jack to the gate. Just a couple minutes later, the three girls walked out, carrying their luggage, Amber holding a camera up to her face. "Soooo here we are! Yaaay were finally in California and Ruby can get herself together, right? Get your land feet back on?" The Youtubers heard her say. Ruby looking at the camera with her tongue sticking out, faking a sick look. "Yea, going on planes can do that to you, huh?" Felix said, sneaking up behind them, scaring the three girls half to death. "Oh my god you scared the flip outta me! Please don't do that again!" Diamond said, her hand on her heart, but moments later breaking into a huge grin. "Yeah! You scared the crap out of me, too! I almost dropped the camera!" Amber said, pointing it at Felix. "Oh, you taking pictures? Really? Of an airport?" Ken said, sneaking up behind Felix. "Yeaaaa suuure, we loooove to take pictures of the food court and stuff that you would only find in nothing other than a mall." Ruby said in a sarcastic tone. "Nice Ruby... real nice." She laighed slightly. "I have my own Youtube channel. I'm just filming this as we go along, so.. yeah. I wanted to keep my viewers updated if they didn't see the last video I made, soo.. yea..." Amber said, lowering the camera a little from her face. "Oh really? Your filming right now? That's so weird, because we are too." Jack said, Mark walking up next to him, his camera pointed at the three girls with huge grins on their faces. "Wait, you have a youtube channel, too? Well, how many subscribers do you have? What's your screenname?" Mark asked from behind the camera. " Uhh, the name is Themusicfanatic and, I-uh, I just hit, like, 700,000 subscribers a few weeks ago, so, yea, pretty exciting!" Amber said, grinning from ear to ear. "Wow, that's awesome! That's actually really cool!" Jack said, looking at them in shock. "What was it? 700,000?! That's pretty big for a what? 13 year old? 14 Year old? I don't know, I forget easily. " Im, 10, Ruby is 14, and Amber is 13." Diamond reminded him, smiling, then looking at her phone to answer a text. "Hey, do you think that we should head over to grab our luggage or something? Just a thought." Ruby said, pointing towards the baggage claim. "Oh, that's right! We almost forgot about our basically number one necessity of this trip... wow." Diamond said, rolling her wheelchair over to the spinning machinery. They all walked over, the three girls grabbing their bags and setting them down. "Wow, you sure do like blue... and Harry Potter... and like your youtube name suggests, music." Mark said, looking at Amber's luggage that was basically blue Harry potter trunks decorated with stickers of Harry Potter, Music, florida signs, and here and there, little stickers of the Youtubers icons and crosses for locks as well, all of the youtuber icons surrounding her icon. Ruby's trunks were metallic with a green gator pattern with stickers of Harry Potter, Florida signs, and a few what seemed to be silly bumper stickers covering the front of it, along with the acting symbol(The sad and happy faced masks). Diamonds cases were covered in stickers of, once again, Harry Potter and Florida signs. along with crosses for locks and in the middle of all of it was a pair of ballet shoes, and a cancer sticker right next to it, stating that she still loved to dance, though she was in a lot of pain. "Yep... you guys are tourists alright." Mark said with a snicker. Amber took Diamonds luggage to help her, so Mark asked if he could help, because the bags looked a bit heavy. "Nah, your good. I'm fine." Amber said, walking along towards the rest of the group. "Really? Come on, just let me help." He said. "It's too heavy for you." Amber replied. "Oh really? Just give me a piece of luggage and-oh jeez this is heavy!" Mark said, looking at the suitcase again. "Ok, if you ACTUALLY packed rocks..." He said, looking at her. "We didn't... the're just that heavy." Amber said, picking up the luggage and speed-walking to catch up with the group. "How does she walk with that luggage like it's nothing?" He asked Ruby when they finally caught up. "Nobody knows where she gets her strength from... maybe it's the fact that her grandfather was a firefighter or somethin'?... I dunno, but... WE sure as hell can't lift those up, but apparently, she can." She replied. They finally got to the car, where they put all the luggage and Diamonds wheelchair in the trunk, and then sped off to the girls' hotel. 

Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit long or a bit boring, but hopefully, things will be a little bit better in the next chapter I write... so.. yea... But by the way, I actually do have a Youtube channel called Themusicfanatic (It has the icon of a shadow of a girl dancing to music with a pink background)... but I only have 4 subscribers, not 700,000... sadly...(Hey, I ain't complaining!) but anyways! Anything that I put I this video that happened to Diamond, Ruby and Amber (A.K.A, me, my actual name) would most likely actually have happened in real life if faced with that situation, for instance the: "Who died?" thing... we would actually do that if Diamond actually ever went: Oh. My. God. Like that, because she would do that if someone died that she knew or really loved... or if something like this happened... but most likely the first one, and she did that so often that was our immediate response to it... but anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I will see YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEERR!


	3. it's gonna be a long trip

**Hey guys! So remember in the last chapter at the end I said my youtube account channel thing was the icon of a shadow of a girl dancing? Well, it's now more like an all blue picture of headphones hanging on a microphone.. yea that's all I wanted to say, so onto the story! (haha, I lied, of COURSE there's more) By the way, this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the last ones, so it may take longer to come out with this chapter than the rest... okay, NOW onto the story! :)**

* * *

After the girls checked into their hotel, they sped off towards Mark's house. "You okay, Ruby? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Mark said, getting his keys out of his pocket. "Yeah, It's just the plane... I always get sick on them." She said, crossing her eyes. "Uhh... I think that's called jet lag." Amber said. "You need medicine or something? You know I always have some with me somewhere." Diamond said. "Yea... well...maybe a Tylenol." She said, Diamond giving her the pill. "Ha! Knew it." Diamond said. "Welcome to... Markiplier's house! Yea I know, I've got to come up with a better name." He said, everyone walking in. So... what do we exactly do now?" Ruby asked nervously. "Well... I was thinking that we could maybe do a video?" He said nodding over at some cameras in a corner. "YAS!" Diamond squealed. Jack let out a loud snort. "hey, don't laugh at them! Their just excited!" Ken told jack. "Na, you don't have to defend us... this is how we regularly act so... get used to it!" Amber said, sticking her tongue out. "Well, you don't seem excited. you seem to act like nothing's happening right now." Felix said. "Oh no, I am FREAKING out... I'm shaking, actually. I'm surprised you didn't notice before. It's because I express my excitement differently than they do." She said, putting her hands in her pockets. "Oh jeez, she is shaking." Mark said, looking at Amber more closely. "Okay, well, ummm I was sorta thinking that for this video we could do a challenge, like a don't laugh or the whisper challenge or something. Whady'a think?" He asked looking at the girls." Diamond." Amber said, looking at her. "Well, what about the 7 second challenge? Those are always good." She said, smiling. "Alright then! I guess we're making a video! Yaay!" Mark said, Felix, Sean, and Ken helping him with putting up the equipment.

"Sooo.. you guys know how to play this, right?" Mark asked the three girls. "Yoos!" Diamond said. "Yeah." Ruby said. "And I guess you know it, too?" Felix asked. "Yeah. Hey, uhh, do you have any water?" Amber asked. "Yeah it's in the fridge. Okay, sooo I'm guessing we should start the video?" Mark asked. "Let's do it!" Everybody said. When Amber came back with her water, everybody sat down.

"Hey guys! My name is Markiplier! And today we're doing the seven second challenge with Jack, Ken, and Felix, along with the three winners of my contest! This is Diamond, this is Ruby, and this over here is Amber." He said pointing to each girl. They all waved. Okay, so today since this is a bigger group, we are splitting up into two teams today. each team will go, and for every 7 seconds completed, that team gets a point, being judged by the other team. the team at the end of the game with the most points wins! "What do we win?" Ken asked. "uhh.. satisfaction." Mark replied. "oh, okay... how exactly do you send that?" he asked. "How about the winners each get five bucks." Ruby said. "But I don't have five bucks!" Amber said. "I'm flat broke as of now.. sooo how about no?" Felix answered. "Maybe we should've gone over thee prize before thee video, huh?" Diamond said, looking over at the youtubers. "Yeah, I think so." Jack said, laughing slightly. "Okay, well, how about the winners get my leftover ice cream cake from last night and can eat it in the losers faces." Mark said. "CAAAAAAAAKE!" Amber and Jack screamed. "GAH! Jeez, you guys! You sound like Freddy's about to stuff you into a suit!" Mark said, rubbing his ears. "And so the first thing we think of to scream out is Cake? And maybe not.. uhh.. you know... HELP!?" Amber said. "Or: 'Ahhh! Freddy! Don't take my face off!" Jack added, slightly laughing. " Let's just split into our groups." Mark said. " I call Amber on my team!" Jack said, going over to Amber. "Let's go fellow- wait... you like cookies?" He asked her " uhh.. DER! Who doesn't!?" Amber said. "WOOP WOOP! Let's go felloe cookie-cake lover!" He said. "I feel like that should be my username for something... lemme write that down..." She said, pulling out a notebook and ACTUALY writing it down. Jack laughed. "Wait guys... there's an odd number of people here" Mark said. "I could be a scorkeeper... ya know.. to make it fair." Ruby said. "Okay, i guess your the scorekeeper." He said. here, use this." Amber said. giving her the notebook and pen.

Finally, the groups were made, and it was: Amber, Jack and Ken against Diamond, Felix and Mark. "Hey, wait.. I just realized something." Ruby said. "What's that?" Ken asked "Amber and I are all taller than Jack and Mark." She said, looking over at them. "Oh, come on!" Mark said. "You just HAD to throw a short joke in there, didn't ya'?" Jack said. "Yea... sorry..." She said smiling. "Alright, then, are we going to get onto the game?" Felix asked. "Fine, fine, let's get onto the game!" Mark said excitedly.

Diamonds team went first. "Name and do an impersanation of 5 animals." Ruby told Mark. "Oh, uhhh, ummmm... goat! Bllrblrbhrh! uh, uh, goose! QUANK! Uuuumm... "Times up Mark!" Ruby said, laughing. "What the HELL were those noises!?" Amber said, looking over at Mark and laughing. "I don't know! I don't do good under pressure!" He told her. "Then why did you agree to the challenge when I asked? You have 7 seconds to reply. " Diamond said."I don't know! Don't judge me!" He said. "Did you really go Bllrblrbhrh for a GOAT?" Jack said. "I don't know can we just move on now?" he replied.

At the end of the video, Mark said his outro and shut off all the camerras. "That was so much fun! Awesome job you guys!" Mark said. "Dat goat noise doh..." Amber said while eating her piece of ice cream cake. Diamond laughed. "I still can't believe you won." Felix said. "Hey! I wasn't the scorekeeper who took points OFF! Ruby!" Amber told her best friend. "Sorry, but Mark was the one who screamed in my face!" She replied, looking at Mark. "Phhpht! You took points off for _that_!?" He said, crossing his arms. "You might as well have taken off all their points because of Jack!" He said, laughing. "Yeah, but he's just naturally loud, so I allowed it." Ruby said, putting on a prideful smile. "Yeah, okay, whatever." He said, smiling.

After about 20-30 minutes of getting to know each other, Diamond excused herself and rolled her wheelchair outside, staring at the sky. She closed her eyes and sighed. Amber and Ken walked out together towards Diamond. " Hey, 'Mond, how ya' doin'?... Is... everything okay...?" Amber asked. "Yea... Just a bit homesick... Don't get me wrong, you guys are awesome, but..." "Nah, it's cool. I completely get it." Ken said. "I feel that way when I travel, too." A few moments passed, and no one said anything. "You want to be alone, Diamond?" Ken asked. She didn't reply. In fact, she didn't even look up. "Diamond?" Amber asked, placing her hand on her friends shoulder. She slumped over, eyes wide open, but not saying a word. She had passed out in those few moments of silence. "Diamond? Diamond? Diamond!? Damn, she feels like fire." Amber said, feeling the temperature of Diamond's forehead. "Should I call 911?" Ken asked quickly, shocked. "Uhh... no, it doesn't look that serious, but we need to get her to a doctor now." Amber said, turning Diamond around, heading for the house."I'll tell Mark." Ken replied, going inside the house. "Hey, Mark? Something's up with Diamond. She passed out in the yard and her temperature's shot. Amber said we have to get her to a doctor asap." Ken told Mark quickly. a look of shock appeared on everyone's faces.

"I'll get the car started." Mark said, walking outside with Ruby towards his car. "Do you have any idea what might have happened, Ruby?" Mark asked her, turning the car on. "I think it had something to do with the plane. It affects her more than just having jet lag because of her cancer." Ruby replied. "Has this ever happened before?" He asked her. Amber and Diamond walked out of the house, Diamonds eyes still wide open, but she made no movement. "Yea, one time on our tri to the Bahamas, the doctors said she had a minor stroke. Thank got Amber was there, because otherwise she would have to have stayed in the hospital the rest of our trip. Looks like she did it again." Ruby said, walking up to Amber.

After Ruby and Amber talked about what happened, it was decided It was decided that Mark, Ken, and Ruby would go to the hospital with Diamond, and Amber, Jack, an Felix would stay behind. "This is gonna be a long trip." Ruby said quietly, getting into the car and sitting next to her passed-out sister.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry that it took sooooooo long to post this. It's just that a LOT of things have been going on that have kept me from updating this stuff, soooo yea... thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**


End file.
